


information

by Marrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrs/pseuds/Marrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Tsukishima Kei unravels his feelings for Yamaguchi but doesn’t know what to do with those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	information

Kei doesn’t know what to think of the freckled being that is Yamaguchi.  
  
Maybe it’s because Yamaguchi is one of the few people that Kei actually cares about. He’s known for a while that he doesn’t care for… quite a _lot_ of people, actually.  
  
Kei doesn’t really know what to do with this information though. He still doesn’t know what he thinks of Yamaguchi, because the most he’s gotten while racking his brain is that Yamaguchi is indeed in fact, his best friend.  
  
It’s a fact that Kei can’t decipher his feelings well, but he _can_ however, decipher other people’s feelings well.  
  
It’s a well known fact that Kei knows Yamaguchi’s affection for himself may run deeper than his own affection for the freckled boy.  
  
Kei however, doesn’t act on this. Not because he’s _selfish_ , or whatever, but because Yamaguchi hasn’t acted on it either.  
  
Despite this _very honest_ statement, somewhere in Kei’s mind, he doesn’t like the fact that Yamaguchi might not act on his feelings.  
  
Kei, again, doesn’t know what to do with this information.  
  
-  
  
Kei finally understands his feelings for the freckled boy, one day during lunch.  
  
“Tsukki, why did you reject her?” Yamaguchi asks, there’s a tilt in his head and he’s blinking his eyes and making the most curious face.  
  
Kei, honestly, doesn’t know. The girl was kind of cute. She was average height, she had short brown hair, she had freckles dotted over her face, she was pretty nice and got kind of nervous easily. She was the kind of girl that would be exactly his type.  
  
There was just… something… off.  
  
“I don’t know,” he replies, honestly.  
  
“Is there some that you like, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks.  
  
Kei looks at Yamaguchi. The sunlight is hitting Yamaguchi’s face (Kei asks himself why he’s never counted the freckles on the other boys face) and the freckled boy is cocking his head to the side with a curious look painted across his face.  
  
He knows he’s absolutely fucked when Yamaguchi asks for a second time, with a simple, “hm?”  
  
Kei opens his mouth, pausing for a second, hesitantly, “I… don’t know...” he says.  
  
Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, (he looks like a lost puppy) “wh- what do you mean you don’t know, Tsukki?”  
  
“Just lay it off, will you?” Kei says, looking back at his desk (turning away from the blinding sunlight) and going back to drawing the triceratops that he was drawing on his notebook, “It means I don’t know.”  
  
(Kei, however, knows that he’s, not only lying to Yamaguchi, but also lying to himself)  
  
-  
  
(Kei is _sure_ that his feelings for the freckled boy are mutual, but he’s not sure how to go around telling Yamaguchi. How do people confess?)  
  
-  
  
“Oi, Yamaguchi,” Kei says, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Yes, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, smiling up at Kei.  
  
“We should go watch Jurassic World tomorrow, so go meet me at 2pm at the burger place. We’ll eat before we watch the movie, got it?” Kei says, more like it’s a demand, rather than a question.  
  
“Yes, Tsukki!” he says.  
  
(Kei wonders why Yamaguchi follows him like a puppy following it’s owner, but he doesn’t mind it at all. He thinks that if Yamaguchi wasn’t there, he would basically be an owner without it’s dog.)  
  
-  
  
(Kei wonders if Yamaguchi knows this is a date)  
  
-  
  
“Today kind of felt like it was a date!” Yamaguchi says, jumping around everywhere after the movie.  
  
Kei freezes. (However, this _does_ confirm that Yamaguchi didn’t already know this was a date. He is not quite sure what to do with this information.)  
  
“Ah, sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says clapping his hands together. “Was that a weird thing to say?”  
  
Kei blinks. “No,” he says, “but what would you do if it was a date?” he asks Yamaguchi. He is blunt and straight to the point, much like how he has done almost everything else in his life.  
  
This time, Yamaguchi freezes.  
  
Kei thinks (he knows), that Yamaguchi isn’t sure what to do with this information.  
  
Kei waits for Yamaguchi’s response (which takes a while), and the freckled boy is just opening and closing his mouth profusely. He has something to say, but not quite sure how to say it.  
  
“What?” is the only word that comes out of Yamaguchi's mouth.  
  
Kei rolls his eyes.  
  
(Kei, however, feels quite nervous. Kei chooses not to reveal this information to Yamaguchi.)  
  
“I said, what if - what would you do if it _was_ a date?” (Kei is not quite sure why he had stuttered.)  
  
(Which is a lie, because he _does_ know why he had stuttered.)  
  
Yamaguchi’s face forms from shock into happiness, “does that mean you were intending for today to be a date, Tsukki?” the freckled boy asks.  
  
Kei shoves his hands into his pockets, “that was the plan, yes.” Kei says (he is blunt and straight to the point, much like how he has done almost everything else in his life).  
  
“Today was a great first date, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, as he takes Kei’s hands out of his pockets and holds them in his own hands. “It was just like you,” he says.  
  
Yamaguchi reaches up and kisses both of Kei’s cheeks.  
  
(Kei thinks, this may be the first time in his life where he feels flustered)  
  
-  
  
Yamaguchi’s phone starts ringing, which interrupts the moment between them (Kei is glad. He thinks if he would have to last another second with just him and Yamaguchi, he would burst).  
  
“It’s my mum, just a second,” Yamaguchi says as he picks up the phone.  
  
Kei leaves him to talk with his mother, and then begins thinking about things. (Yamaguchi, more specifically)  
  
Is his relationship with Yamaguchi now into the next level? What’s that called now? They’re more than friends now, aren’t they? What do they do now? What do people that are more than friends do? (There is a lot of information that he currently does not know. He is not sure what to do)  
  
“Tsukki, my mum said that since it’s late now I can just sleep over at yours, that’s all cool, right?”  
  
Kei nods. “Why not,” he shrugs.  
  
Yamaguchi always sleeps over his place, so even though they’re something a little bit _different_ now, it shouldn’t change anything.  
  
-  
  
The two of them are lying on Kei’s bed, Yamaguchi is on his stomach and reading a manga, Kei is staring at the ceiling and trying to organise his thought (but failing), and there’s a dinosaur documentary playing on the TV that Kei’s watched countless times before.  
  
Nothing has… changed. At least, nothing notably, has changed (yet).  
  
Despite this fact, the only thing Kei can hear is the rapid beating of his heart. He briefly wonders if Yamaguchi can hear it too.  
  
“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi calls out, turning out on his side and facing Kei, closing his manga and putting it down. “You haven’t said anything since we’ve gotten here,” he says.  
  
Kei avoids looking at Yamaguchi, still looking up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. “Kei,” he says, with a straight face.  
  
“Huh?” Yamaguchi says, with a confused look on his face.  
  
“You can… call me Kei,” he says. He isn’t quite sure if he had blushed or not. He likes to think that he didn’t, but he’s positive that he’ll never know.  
  
“Kei…” Yamaguchi says fondly, trying the new name with his tongue. “Then,” he says, “you should call me by my first name as well!”  
  
Kei is a bit hesitant at first, but he takes a glance at Yamaguchi and his face is all starry-eyed and doggy-pout. Kei doesn’t think he can resist, so he ends up saying it (although reluctantly), “Tadashi…” he says.  
  
“Wow! That was so cool hearing you say my name, Tsukki! Say it again!” Yamaguchi (or Tadashi now?) says.  
  
Kei glares at Yamaguchi, “Tadashi, use my first name too…” he says.  
  
“Sorry, Tsukk- Sorry, Kei,” he corrects himself in the middle of his sentence. “But it’s so _weird_ just changing names now,” he says. “I’m so used to it already...”  
  
“So you want to ditch the first name basis?” Kei asks.  
  
“No! Never!” Yam- Tadashi says. “It will just take me a while to get used to, is it not the same for you?” Tadashi asks.  
  
It _is_ hard to get used to, but he _wants_ to be on a first name basis with Tadashi. He doesn’t want to say it aloud though, so Kei simply just shakes his head.  
  
“Why did you want to go by first name basis all of a sudden anyway?” Tadashi asks.  
  
Kei rolls around on his stomach, so he can’t face the idiot. “Well, we’re…” he pauses, trying to look for a word, “I’m not really sure what we are, but we’re something new, right?” he says.  
  
“Tsukki, do you want to be boyfriends?” Tadashi asks.  
  
Kei hides his smile under the pillow, “that would not be pathetic,” he says. “And don’t call me by that dumb nickname anymore,” he says, correcting Tadashi.  
  
“Oh yeah! Sorry, Tsukki…” he pauses for a bit. “Sorry, Kei.” Tadashi corrects himself again. “And anyway is that an okay? Like, we’re boyfriends now?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kei says, “I guess so.”  
  
Kei and Tadashi are dating now.  
  
Kei, again, doesn’t know what to do with this information.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! this is my first hq fic i've posted online. i tried writing kagehina and then my attention span went off somewhere else so now my first hq fic is tsukkiyama. i havent edited this (and i probably never will :^)) but i hope u all like it.
> 
> im thinking that i might add a few chapters (if people like it) abt their relationship after this lil one shot but ill do that if this gets the KUDOS.
> 
> the writing style is a bit different but i hope u guys like it anyway.


End file.
